


Ours, don't forget that.

by jokerdelusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerdelusions/pseuds/jokerdelusions
Summary: Dean and Sam rescued Layla a while back while on the road and ever since then she's been with them. Hunting with them and living with them. But, what happens when Sam and Dean start to get possessive of her and want her in every way possible.(promise you'll enjoy it I'm just shitty at writing summaries)





	Ours, don't forget that.

3RD POV:

layla walked downstairs still in her pajamas which consisted of a band t-shirt and some shorts. she made her way into the kitchen where the boys were in mumbling a good morning while heading for the coffee. after pouring herself a cup of coffee she turned around to find the both sam and dean starring at here "what..."

both of them turned and acted like nothing happened at all.

"ahhh nothing nothing uh good morning.. sleep well layla" dean asked 

Laylas pov:

"yeah i did but i overslept and i dont have any time to get ready " i groaned looking at the floor 

i could've sword i saw sam checking me out hmm weird 

"ahem get ready for what exactly" sam said closing his laptop

"i have a date with that guy i met on the last hunt"

dean and sam both tensed visibly "you really wanna go on a date with that guy" dean said gripping his mug so hard it could shatter 

"um yeah why not... i mean i havent been with anybody in a while.. figured it would be nice..." they were acting weird

"im gonna go get dressed" i left the kitchen but i felt theyre eyes burning holes in my back

as i walked into my room i tried to figure out what was wrong with those two i mean its not like they liked me  
they go out on dates and hookup with every girl they meet.., well dean does anyway 

i groaned falling on my bed. at some point i gotta admit i liked them but after a while it was clear that could never happen

my phone rang startling me. i got up and saw it was mark calling(date guy), "hello"  
"heyy cutie" he said  
"hey mark whats up"  
mark started talking about the date but i wasnt paying attention to any of the words he said  
i was looking at my reflection in the mirror  
my black curly hair that reached my neck seemed messier than ever  
my body was curvy and i loved it , i was a little on the short side but its okay  
"....babe?" he said into the phone  
"im here-" i got cut off as i heard knocking and sam and dean both entered the room  
"umm mark ill call you back.... yea yeah see you at 7"i mumbled hanging up  
"is everything okay guys i asked as sam walked across my room sitting on my bed  
"um..ahm listen layla we gotta tell you something, " dean said  
i walked closer to him "what is it dean you can talk to me"  
"uh heh yeah i know but this is different you see.." he started walking towards me and i found myself backing up  
"we" he said gesturing to him and sam "dont like the thought of you going out with a guy... we dont like the thought of a guy touching you. hugging you." he was so close now and i was still backing up my breath caught in my throat as i felt myslef back into a body which im sure was sam. "dont like the thought of a guy kissing you.." sam said breathing down my neck and dean chuckled "no we definitely do not sammy" he got so close to me bringing his hands to my face while sam moved his hands to my hips.  
dean brought one hand to the back of my neck gripping my hair pulling it hard and i groaned "and we certainly dont like the idea of a guy fucking you" he said bringing his lips to my neck trailing kisses down my neck to the base of my throat then started to suck  
"ahh d-dean" i moaned "f-f-fuck sam" sam palmed me through my shorts and quickly i got lost in my head  
the sound of my phone ringing brought me back. i quickly answered but they continued to do what they were doing  
"h-h-hello?" i stuttered  
"heyy you hung up so fast i forgot to ask of you wanted me to pick you up"  
"yeah maybe we s-h fuck should reschedule" i breathed into the phone  
"uh why is ever-" i gasped as dean ripped the phone from my hand  
"no rescheduling. fuck off" he said and then closed the phone  
"lets get this straight baby girl. you are ours and no one elses and dont forget that...actually how about we make her never forget that....what do you think dean?" sam said as he reached for my chest  
"i think thats exactly what she needs sammmy" dean smirked  
i knew i was fucked beyond belief.

 

 

 

(Leave a comment if you want the next chapter !its short but it gets better next chapter!!!! tell me what you think!!!)


End file.
